gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Leon callewrecker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leon collywrecker We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 00:01, March 9, 2011 Welcome Hi Leon, I hope you enjoy this wiki if you have any problems you can go to my talk page or someone else's like Captain Shadow Sail or John Breasly all of these links go to their talk page's. Enjoy the wiki! User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:23, March 29, 2011 (UTC) (talk to John Breasly for a signature he makes great ones) Weclome, Leoncollywrecker Hello Leoncollywrecker, I'm John Breasly. I've been on this wikia since January, so I'm kind of considered middle-aged for it. I noticed you edits, and thought I'd drop in. Your doing a wonderful job on the wikia, and keep it up. We really appreciate your edits. As you've noticed, you recieved two greetings. The first one is the official admin greeting. That is what CaptainShadow11 sent you. You've also recieved a greeting from Edgar Wildrat. Edgar sends his of his own accord, and the admin greeting is chosen at random. If you need help around the wikia, talk to User:Nightmare10 at his talk page, here. He is the rollback of new members. So, the rules are on this page: Rules. The burs, admins, and rollbacks are listed on the front page. Remember, if you need any help, feel free to ask any of those people. Next thing to know: Coding. Wikia coding is a complex system of words, symbols, numbers, and fonts. It is VERY hard to master. All burs, admins, and rollbacks understand coding, along with me, User:Simon Treasurehawk, User:Captain Robert, and a few others. Contact them if you want some special stuff done to your page. Here's something I can whip up in two minutes tops: Leoncollywrecker See? That's what a coder can do. So, remember, ever need help, and just call. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 16:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki Leon! I'm Captain Crimson, and if you need any help I'm always here. GO ahead and make a page about your guild, pirates, ships, or just write a story! This wiki is all about fan creations, pirates, guild and stuff! Remember to drop by the FAOTW page and vote for the best article! [[User:Captain Crimson|Jerry]] Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC)